


Dahlias

by hypnias



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gaster does some fucked up things with Data, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Love Bites, Other, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This is a story, I've somewhat brought back from the dead. Dahlias is about Data's time down in Underfell. They face challenges, since they were born a hybrid of a monster and a human. Can they survive?





	Dahlias

**Author's Note:**

> For this first chapter, you are going to be reading in Data's POV. And see what they see during the journeys in Underfell.

" _Hey, can you do me a favor?"_

...

_"Take good care of mom and dad for me?"_

... You nod.

" _Thanks, you really are a true friend, Ḑ̹͈̬̖͕̟͠ ̸͓̹͔̘̮̘̕A҉҉͕̖̖͚̱ ̶̖̥̯͈͉̼̞̺͠͞T҉҉̼̮̖̱̱͍̲̭ ̡͓̖̝͍̦̩A̶̝̯͙͍̫͎̩"_

...

...

...

**"WHAT A DISGUSTING DISPLAY!"**

**"A MONSTER?"**

**"WITH A HUMAN?!"**

**"KILL THE HUMAN WHORE!!"**

A̡͓͓̙͟ ͎̰̕ͅM̛͔̠̟̜̟͚̦͖͟ ͓̰̬̬͠I̴͈̠̜͙̟̝̰ ̠̬̪̦͖̹̤͚ͅR̵̡̠̱ ̡̖̖̹A̷̛̱̻͓̞͙͇

 

_"What is this?"_

"M-Mom?!"

"MOM!! DAD!!"

"...This is just a dream..."

"T̶͇̗̮H̛̫̭͉̠̣̠͈̤̕A̴̡̤͓̯̥̠̦̣̣̺͞T̷̜͓͉̫̤ ͉̫͇̫̭̕͞Y̡̪̙̯̙͎̮Ǫ̧̠͍̘̜̪̤̭U̢̲̬͕͚̜͇̤͍͇͝'҉͉̩̣̹̩̮̞͍̮͡R̭͇̤͙͎̕͡E͜͢ͅ ̝͍̟̞̹͘͞N̴̖̲͎̫̬̠̲̤͢E͙͉͇̥̖͙̰̬̕͟V̡͇̼͓̝̗̳E̞̻̟̯̟͜R͔̳̺͍͇̮̬ ̭̹̩͘͜͡G̡̗̙̕E̝̝̦̜̼T͙̮̞̗Ṭ̱̟I̵͈̲͙͠N̴̨̤̝̗̳̼͖͞ͅG̢͘͏͉̤ͅ ̙̹͈̹̻̰̱̱ͅO̡̳̖̣͞Ṷ̹̖̕T̨̛̹̖ ҉̱̠̦͝O̙̗͙F̗͈̹̬̳̣̠͜.̶͏̤̦̞.̼̩̱̠͘͟!̶̻͚̕" 

 

* * *

 

It was dark. I opened my eyes, what felt like a ever ending void, my eyes were just shut. I looked around the area, it..looked like a lab. Then a sharp pain hit both my head, then my legs. The pain was unbearable that I was starting to tear up, I tried to sit up, but the pain only increased. After a few good movements I was sat up, but I was panting due to the unbearable pain. What happened to me?

"It hurts. It legitimately hurts to move." I said to myself.

It was lonely in this lab. I was on the stretcher, sitting up, but I felt a wetness around the lower region of my body. It was warm and sticky, but then I noticed I was in a different outfit. Things were completely different. My clothes were over by a chair. But this new outfit was soaked with blood. But why was blood...? My eyes widened as I thought back to what happened the past 24 hours.

"Now, now, my dear. Hold still." Says a man as he pin his patient down. 

They're pants were down, same with their underwear, his tongue licking they're feminine genitalia. I let a moan out, I didn't like this, but his tongue was making me enjoy it. I couldn't help but cry. This was awful, this was horrible, what nightmare is this...?

I shook my head, and was tearing up still, the footsteps stopped. A man was standing over me, I wanted to know what he did to me, why was I aching so much? All he could do was give me a menacing smirk. He work a black lab coat and a red turtle neck. His tongue hanging low. He was huffing. I was so shocked about what was going to happen. 

...It's been 10 years since my mother's death, 8 years since my father's execution, and 6 years since I've been a prisoner of W.D Gaster. I've gone through torture and hell. It only peaks his interest more. He's more intrigued about how long I've lasted down in Underfell. What is worst, I'm target practice for two little monsters.

I didn't have a choice, but let them torture me. Rip the wing off my head, listening to my cries and screams. All I can hear them do is laugh and getting blasters ready for me. Gaster was very impressed that I still managed to survive attacks like these.  The two called it a night, Gaster sent me to my cage and actually let me rest up. I shut my eyes and drifted off. 

* * *

_This is going to be a living hell..._

"Now boys, daddy has to finish some work on this test subject." Gaster speaks to the, but looking at his notes. "Try not to kill her like last time."

"No promises." Said a small skeleton. "Come on, Boss. Your go." 

"As it should, Sans." Edge glares at him, he pushes the button to my cage. 

The two monsters were shocked about what happened next. The subject was gone, Gaster looked at the battery, and glares at the fact it was blown up. This subject has done this before, attempted escape. 

"Hmmm.." Gaster examined the battery, he then smirks. "So..she wants to play that game."

Gaster turns to his sons. With a smirk on his face, it was hunting season, both his sons knew that face, and it excited them. They wanted in. They wanted to hunt the patient down and torture them for trying to escape. 

...

It ruined their good time.

* * *

_I need to hide..._

This was going to be difficult, how was I going to hide? I looked like something attacked me and kept mauling me. I needed to find rags for now. I look up and grab an old red cloak. Everything was red and black, and I mind as well fit in with the society. I walk into a town called Snowdin, posters of me were everywhere, it seems news spreads fast. I'm a wanted experiment on the run. 

...

_Let the freedom run begin._

 


End file.
